wizard101fandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:RCWizard/archive/2009/07
Instances Hi RC, My name is Jaycee - Currently one of the admins, but have been pretty invisible for a little while due to one thing or another. Firstly congratulations on sysop - you definitely seem to deserve it and with the current growth we definitely need the help. Originally we did have things tagged as Towers - but I had so many users reply with do not understand - what do you mean - and responses of that isnt a tower or this is a tower - I came up with the current (simplified?) tags. Tagging things with tower does tend to confuse some users (especially those in Wizard City) as there are many tower shaped / like things that are not instances. Jaycee27 00:51, 1 July 2009 (UTC) Another Question It sounds like Grizzleheim is going to be added tonight, so I'll just wait. For some reason I had to create a new wizard for the test realm, so it would have taken awhile for me to get very far. Anyway.. I have a Tunic of the Whirlwind in my inventory, but its stats are different that what has been listed on this site. Was this something that was changed in an update, and should I change it to what my item says? Sorry for all of the questions. I usually write full, plain text game guides so this is a little new to me. --CinnamonSpider 04:46, 1 July 2009 (UTC) Hmmm. The one in my collection has 15+, 7% Storm Resistance, Any school. That is also different. I guess it's possible that the outfit was changed or, like Soldiers Wraps, when it is dropped it matches the school of the character. The character of mine that owns it is a Diviner. Although that is only a theory and it doesn't explain the difference here. RCWizard 05:21, 1 July 2009 (UTC) Crafting Fun Treasure Card Crafting Just discovered Niles, The Balance Tree sells Balance School Treasure Card recipes, in the process of updating all of those treasure cards with the recipie information, my question though, should I add crafting to the their listing of categories? New Vendor Categories??? That sounds like a huge, (as if what we all are already doing isn't), undertaking to go back through all the vendors and add in those extra categories. I went back after I got your first message and took crafting off those new NPC vendors I am working, but now i'm not sure if we should leave it on. Hat Vendors, Ring Vendors, Reagent Vendors, Recipe Vendors X.X My head is starting to hurt. (swoon) Maybe we should ask the rest of the admins what they think? Vendors Hey RCWiz, I just added categories to all of the pages labeled in the Category:Vendor category. I know that there are definitely more vendors than those labeled there, but those should give everybody an idea of the basic categorization. --Potroast42 12:32, 2 July 2009 (UTC) Reagent Templates I figured it out like two minutes after I asked, but thank you anyway! I think I have pretty much everything figured out now. --CinnamonSpider 07:27, 4 July 2009 (UTC) Question On the Recipie Vendor Wul'yahm, it has Housing Vendor on his lists of categories, but he doesn't actually sell housing items, just recipes to make house items. Wasn't sure about that, so I thought I'd ask our resident professor. ^.^ User:ColinRainbowRider Additional Categories oops - meant which type of recipe, Equipment, Treasure Card, or House. What you put is what I was wondering about doing in the future. RCWizard 22:48, 2 July 2009 (UTC) Now that my coffee and donut has kicked in, maybe we should start slapping Item Type (Boots, Rings, etc.) Recipes in there before the list grows too large. What do you think? RCWizard 23:17, 2 July 2009 (UTC) * I suppose for the sake of thoroughness, or would that be more like total analness, lets go for it. On updating all those school exclusive recipe vendors scattered all over Krokotopia, i've already been tagging them with Hat/Robe/Boot Recipe categories. User:ColinRainbowRider there are so many jokes here... none of them appropriate... Must Restrain suffice to say I'll follow yer lead RCWizard * I guess this means I'll need to go back over the regular vendors and add in those sub categories. ^.^;;; Ugh, now that I think about it, adding in 9 different sub categories to the Equipment Vendor category sounds painstaking. I don't even want to think about House sub Categories . . . How did I get dragged into this? I thought I was just the Boss Looter. @.@ I'm too young to be getting carpal tunnel. >.< Different Crafting Stations I hadn't noticed it the first time I updated Nile's Recipe Shop but next to the materials, it shows the cooldown time and crafting station requirements. The Scorpion Treasure Card and Scarab Treasure Card only require the Basic Crafting Station, but the rest of the treasure cards require a Reagent Crafting Station, not sure where you get that, as I'm only to the first Marleybone crafting Quest. Also, housing recipes require a Housing Crafting Station; however, there are a few Housing recipes that can be made on the Basic Crafting Station. Confusing much? As if needing a specific crafting rank wasn't enough of a pain, they toss in different crafting stations to the fun. @.@ My head is spinning. That's what I get for thinking . . . So I've been working on updating all the Treasure Recipe Card shops, and it just hit me, since they are exclusive to specific schools, should we just toss in 'Type School Recipes' Category? Hmmm I wonder if those treasure card recipes will be the only recipes that are school exclusive. User:ColinRainbowRider Criminy! Novice, Apprentice, Initiate and Adept Crafter categories? x.x not sure about divvin' up crafting station categories. *bangs head against keyboard* I should have stayed with just developing loot tables for the Bosses and left all this fun for Mr. Roasty *sigh* User:ColinRainbowRider Guess What? It Gets Worse You know all those Treasure Cards? Well... We need to find out if they are still dropped, especially those that are now crafted. Are we gonna have any hair left after this? RCWizard 05:21, 6 July 2009 (UTC) Wheeeeee! I had actually already thought about that, but quickly changed my train of thought from fear of being derailed. X.X I guess I'll find out soon enough, once I finish up the rest of the recipe vendors in Krokotopia and treasure card recipes in Ravenwood, I'll get back to Boss battling. *yawn* *crash* *SNORE* Colin RainbowRider Articles You told me to make articles but i dont know how Character Creation Please help me!!! I cannot figure out how to make my person! Can you please help and fast!! - Rennwolf 13:54, 2009 July 4 First, check how to create an Account. Then, check to see how to create a character - RCWizard 21:02, 4 July 2009 (UTC) help Where in particular do yuo find the Cat Tail reagent in the commons of Wizard City? Meeting Hey RCWiz, I really like the idea of an in-game meeting. Because of your moo shu island I think that's where we'll hold it, but the only problem is meeting up and finding a time to do so. I am leaving on vacation on friday so it would have to be before then if I were to attend. But I am good almost any time from 7:30 AM - 9:00 PM EDT. To save ourselves some trouble with finding each other, I would recommend emailing true friend codes. If you email me at potroast42@gmail.com I will send you Colin's email along with my true friend code. Keep up the Great Work, --Potroast42 11:41, 6 July 2009 (UTC) ARRGH!!!! Ack!!! Silly, silly game!!! *Grumble, Grumble* You know how on the recipe page, next to the list of ingredients you can scroll over the clock to get the cooldown time, and below that, you can scroll over to see what crafting station is required for the item? Well, scrolling over that button for treasure cards, it says you have to have a Reagent Crafting Station. . . . well, there actually doesn't appear to be a Reagent Crafting Station in the game (That I know of so far). There is, however, a Card Crafting Station available for sale from the Ea'rik, the Housing Vendor at the Krokosphinx in Krokotopia. Soooo, I get to go back through all those treasure card recipe pages and edit out Regent with Card for the crafting station. Yay! -.- I think I'm starting to go meshuggenah here. . . CoRaRi School Trees' Recipe Shops I believe, or at least, I hope that I have all the Tree Treasure Card Recipe Shops, fully updated, and their corresponding pages. Hopefully, they aren't too many mistakes. ^.^;;; The only part I didn't touch yet, were Buy/Sell prices of Treasure Cards in the Bazaar, Library shop information as well as the Variation Text Information. CoRaRi On Treasure Card Drops: I took a break from updating recipe vendors in Krokotopia to do some boss stomping, and managed to get a Humongofrog Treasure Card, so I think its safe to say that treasure cards are still being dropped. CoRaRi Right from Kiersten Samwell (Prof. Greyrose) "Crafting Updates :More Mist Wood and Scrap Iron will be appearing in the Spiral, and should be easier for Wizards to find as they learn the ways of Reagents and Crafting. :Cool down timers on some recipes have been lowered to allow Wizards to create items more quickly. :Reagents have been added as rewards for Mini Games! :The reagents needed for Treasure Cards have been reduced, most notably the number of Treasure Card ingredients needed to create the final Treasure Card. :The descriptions for some of the Craft-able Items were incomplete and should now reflect all the bonuses the items grant the player." These updates will occur overnight and we better get ready to look over ALL of the crafting pages... Funn... --Potroast42 23:31, 7 July 2009 (UTC) Grizzleheim Quests Did you add the information for Finding Ivar and Holm Sweet Holm while it was in the test realm? I just completed those quests and they seem to be handled a little differently now, but I didn't want to change a bunch of stuff without making sure... Also, I only have so much time because university is out and I only work part-time. I think Colin must be a robot, though. o_o --CinnamonSpider 18:21, 9 July 2009 (UTC) Sell Price Reduction Hi RC, I hate being the bearer of bad news, but here it goes - it looks like all the sell prices that were determined before July 1, 2009 have been cut by 4%... I'm trying to verify it through Prof. Greyrose/Kiersten right now. Probably not with 100 in stock... I think they changed to make the bazaar an even better choice to sell at. --Potroast42 21:12, 9 July 2009 (UTC) UPDATE: I got official word from Kiersten (she did not know of this before I told her) - Apparently we did lower the value of items sold to the shopkeeps for very low priced items so that you couldn't buy from the auction and then sell to a vendor and make money. I don’t have access to a list, but it’s a factor of 4 gold, not 4%. I can try to get more information on the high low cutoffs, but for the most part everything ‘cheap’ dropped by 4 gold. Yuck - Dragonspyre Crafting Quest Ewww, 5 Rings of Apotheosis, just to become the guy's apprentice. >.< 15 Diamonds per ring, plus 2 other easy to obtain ingredients. I have no clue how long it will take to get those Diamonds, I have yet to see any at the Bazaar. *sigh* CoRaRi :*Ugh, this quest is going to be the death of me!!! >.<;;; I've managed to make 4 rings so far. . . but still need 12 more Diamonds to finish up. (CRY);.; CoRaRi Featured Wiki Just wanted to ask if you could please vote for the Wizard101 Wiki here. It would place links to our site on every gaming wiki if we win. Please tell every major contributor (if I don't tell them) on the site to vote. --Potroast42 15:58, 10 July 2009 (UTC) Further Sub Categories . . . Hehe, I saw the new sub categories you started making, and I was thinking to myself, darnit! I just finally finshed updating Krok vendors with the last batch, now I got more. Then I started thinking of the Level Item category tree . . . I.E. *Level 15+ Items **Level 15+ Hats **Level 15+ Robes **Level 15+ Boots **Level 15+ Wands **Level 15+ Athames **Level 15+ Amulets **Level 15+ Rings **Level 15+ Decks **Level 15+ Life Items ***Level 15+ Life Hats ***Level 15+ Life Robes ***Level 15+ Life Boots ***Level 15+ Life Wands (not sure on this one, i dont' think there are any school specific Wands) ***Level 15+ Life Athames ***Level 15+ Life Amulets ***Level 15+ Life Rings ***Level 15+ Life Decks Rinse and repeat for the rest of the schools, and further more for Level 5+, 10+, 20+, 25+, 30+, 35+, 40+, 45+, 50+. . . Gah! I'm thinking too much @.@;;; Let me know what you think, so I can get started back on updating the Krok vendors. . . again. ^.^;;; Gonna copy over to Mr. Roasty and get his opinion... if he hasn't left for vacation yet. CoRaRi Further Sub Categories . . . Part 2 *Crafted Items **Crafted Life School Items ***Crafted Life School Hats ***Crafted Life School Robes ***Crafted Life School Boots **Crafted Balance School Items ***Crafted Balance School Hats ***Crafted Balance School Robes ***Crafted balance School Boots **Crafted Death School Items ***Crafted Death School Hats ***Crafted Death School Robes ***Crafted Death School Boots **Crafted Myth School Items ***Crafted Myth School Hats ***Crafted Myth School Robes ***Crafted Myth School Boots **Crafted Storm School Items ***Crafted Storm School Hats ***Crafted Storm School Robes ***Crafted Storm School Boots **Crafted Ice School Items ***Crafted Ice School Hats ***Crafted Ice School Robes ***Crafted Ice School Boots **Crafted Fire School Items ***Crafted Fire School Hats ***Crafted Fire School Robes ***Crafted Fire School Boots My head hurts . . . I guess it really comes down to a question of how detailed we want to get . . . Oooo, for fun, we could toss in: *Crafted Level 15+ Items **Crafted Level 15+ Hats **Crafted Level 15+ Robes **Crafted Level 15+ Boots *Crafted Level 15+ Life Items **Crafted Level 15+ Life Hats **Crafted Level 15+ Life Robes **Crafted Level 15+ Life Boots and so on and so forth for each school, and level variation . . . . :::Hmmmm, you've got me on the spider bot project. All the stuff I've learned here at this wiki is my first foray into coding, I think. . . :::Making a Spider Bot sounds way out of my league. ^.^;;; CoRaRi :::Heh, I had a feeling you'd find a solution to this madness that is slowly spinning out of control. I wish I could I help you more on Spidey-Bot, but I only understood the gist of what you were saying, and having never dealt with anykind of programming/coding prior to this site, I'd be a huge hindrance. I'll keep my fingers crossed though, and think super positive thoughts. ^.^;;; CoRaRi grendelweed just saw that grendelweed was tagged as a dropped reagents, but its actually a rare harvest from frost flower, not sure if its a drop as well or not but the only places ive seen it is from a frost flower. just thought id let you know so you could change it, Categories It seems like there's new categories every time I go to add a new item. I noticed there's Quest Reward Rings, etc. now... Does the same apply to Dropped Items? Like Dropped Rings? Also I noticed you edited the Band of Forethought page that I made and changed the placement of like "Death School Only" and that kind of thing. I was going by the format that was shown in the Editing Guide for Twice Stitched Boots which is why I did it that way. I'll do it the other way from now on, but the Twice Stitched Boots should probably be changed to reflect how it should really be because I'm sure I'm not the only one who was going by that. --CinnamonSpider 17:57, 12 July 2009 (UTC) New Template Design I love the new Template Design. It looks so much cleaner to have that huge long list broken down into seperate columns. Question, will you implement this design to include the treasure card pages? I'm fairly certain they are used in some of the higher level crafted equipment, not just other treasure cards. CoRaRi :I did have in mind to use the same for each of the others and TCs had not crossed my mind. Whoops :Hmmm... That brings up a question: Should there be separate templates for Reagent and non-Reagent cards? RCWizard 20:56, 13 July 2009 (UTC) *At this point in time, I would have to say yes on seperate templates for Reagent/Non-Reagent cards? But that makes me think of a currently unknown variable. Are there extra recipes in the game, including treasure card recipes, that are only obtained as drops? *shrug* I'm sure I'll find out eventually as I get back to boss stomping. CoRaRi More Help RCWizard, how do I get back to Grizzleheim after I finish the Trade Mission? Unicorn's Folly You want to take a look at Unicorn's Folly and tell me what you think? Not sure if we want to go through all that trouble for every quest. CoRaRi Actually, I don't have any problem with the text. It should be on the discussion page, however. RCWizard 23:58, 14 July 2009 (UTC) Partial Category Map Don't ask me why I decided to do this, purley for the sake of shear lunacy I'm sure. But I thought I would try to map out a partial Item Category Tree on my User Page. CoRaRi Vandalism! The main page has been vandalized! I fixed it, but I think you should follow it up. After stumbling around quite a bit, i think i managed to fix some of the additional vandalism, made a lot of screw ups in the process. ;.; CoRaRi Master Account revertion How do you revert it? The knowledge Base wasn't very helpful.--Jaller95 01:39, 31 July 2009 (UTC)